


Christmas With a Time Lord

by jrugg



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrugg/pseuds/jrugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Donna spend a quiet Christmas evening in the TARDIS</p>
<p>Written for the 2014 Tatennant Secret Santa Exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas With a Time Lord

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the wonderful basmathgirl for the 2014 Tatennant Secret Santa. A special shoutout goes to the lovely lady-macgyver for helping me brainstorm to come up with this idea! But yeah just a lot of fluff and a little smut for the holiday season! Enjoy and, as always, thanks for reading!

“Thank you for today. I know mum and gramps were glad to see us.”

 

Donna curled into the Doctor's embrace on the sofa in the library, comfortable in her favorite pair of black leggings and oversized jumper, the sleeves pulled downl ow and covering most of her hands. The TARDIS had provided them with a lovely fire on a brick-style fireplace reminiscent of the one from Donna's childhood home, the only light in the room aside from the soft glow of the white lights from the full Christmas tree they had decorated together weeks ago.

 

The Doctor nuzzled his nose into Donna's hair, inhaling the scent of the vanilla scented shampoo that she had been using specifically for the holidays.

 

“You don't have to thank me,” he said. “I would never deny you a trip to see your family.”

 

“I know. But the way you listened to mum tell stories about me, totally embarrassing mind you, and when you went up the hill with gramps and looked through that telescope with him when you've visited places far beyond those stars...it was nice. I thought you didn't do domestic.”

 

“And I thought you hated Christmas.”

 

“Touché, Spaceman. Touché,” Donna responded, slapping him playfully on the back of the hand.

 

“Besides,” the Doctor added after a moment, pulling Donna further into his embrace, “I suppose they are my family too now.” He ran his thumb over the single diamond ring on Donna's finger that was now permanently fused to the biodamper that she had insisted on using for her wedding band.

 

“Look at you turning sentimental in your old age. Suddenly you're 904 and calling my crazy mum your family. What's next? I dread to think.”

 

“Oi!” The Doctor admonished and Donna chuckled at how much he sounded like herself. “Don't ruin the Christmas spirit, Donna!”

 

She would never say it out loud but Donna had to admit that he was right. There were few moments in her life that she would qualify as perfect and this one would be right near the top. Sitting cuddled up with her husband all nice and cozy, the TARDIS humming lightly, the warmth of the fire keeping their bare feet from getting cold, and his fingers softly, almost absent-mindlessly, caressing her slightly swollen belly.

 

She was just over halfway through her pregnancy and had only recently developed a small but noticeable baby bump. The Doctor, ever the enthusiast, had been thrilled to pieces the first time she put on one of her favorite shirts only to find out to her dismay that it now stretched tight across her stomach. She had shot him death glares but she couldn't remain agitated when he dropped to his knees and placed a gentle kiss on the swell of her stomach.

 

Donna's thoughts jerked back to the present when the Doctor's hands slipped underneath her jumper, his naturally cool fingers splayed across the warm skin of her stomach. She sighed contentedly and rested the back of her head against his shoulder. Her eyes fell closed and she was thinking about how nice it would be to fall asleep like this when she felt his lips on her neck and his hands began to move up her body.

 

He moved so slowly that Donna questioned what his motives actually were; but when he cupped her breasts, his fingers toying with the edges of her bra, her breath came out as a combination of a sigh and a moan. She instinctively arched into his touch as he circled her nipples through her bra and he continued to pepper her neck with kisses.

 

She whispered his name, a privilege of marriage that she treasured almost more than the vows themselves, and shifted so she could remove the jumper that suddenly felt stiflingly hot. She also reached behind her back and unhooked her bra; no use in delaying the inevitable, she thought.

 

The Doctor made an appreciative sound from deep in his throat and massaged her breasts, his fingers rolling her nipples into hard peaks. Donna's breasts and nipples had always been particularly sensitive to his touch and now with her pregnancy that was even more so and she was soon writhing and moaning against his chest.

 

When she turned her head to look at him, her eyes half-lidded and her lips parted the Doctor immediately leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was passionate and long, his tongue sliding into her mouth. Donna's hand moved up the side of his face, her fingers ruffling his hair.

 

The Doctor’s hands roamed all over her body paying attention to the special places that caused her skin to pucker with goose flesh and made her shake with pleasant shivers; down the side of her neck, the crook of her elbow, and the base of her spine.

 

Donna let out a ragged breath as the Doctor touched her everywhere she loved, above the waist at least. She wriggled her hips and whimpered so quietly she herself almost didn’t hear it but of course the Doctor did. The whispered plea was right on the tip of her tongue but before she could utter it, the Doctor slipped his hand beneath the waistband of her leggings.

 

“Donna,” the Doctor groaned, finding her knickerless and already wet. His fingers parted her folds, lightly grazing over her sensitive nub. He was well versed in her body’s reactions to him; he knew how to get her there hard and fast or make it slow and lasting. He decided to go the drawn out route this time, wanting to savor her and make her feel as much pleasure as possible.

 

His fingers, oh those long magnificent fingers of his, felt so wonderful. Donna trembled in his embrace, each stroke of his fingers driving her closer to where she wanted to be. But he had a plan; he circled and rubbed at her clit until she was panting and desperately needing release, then he would switch it up and push two fingers inside of her, her walls fluttering around him. He alternated between these motions several times until Donna was whimpering and moaning, her eyes squeezed shut. She was gripping his knee with one hand, her other hand holding his free one, her wedding band clinking against his.

 

Biting down on her lower lip, Donna let out a high-pitched moan and the Doctor knew it was time to let her unravel. With his fingers buried deep inside of her, he pressed against her clit with his thumb and she arched against him. Her grip on his knee and hand tightened and her hips bucked as his name fell from her lips in a long wail of pleasure.

 

Slumping against the Doctor’s back in a satisfied heap while he took his hand out of her leggings Donna breathed deeply, her lips curved up in a small smile.

 

Suddenly, her eyes flew open.

 

“Oh!” she exclaimed in surprise.

 

“After shocks?” the Doctor asked smugly, his fingers trailing up and down her upper arms.

 

“No, the baby kicked!” Donna said happily. She had been feeling the fluttering in her belly for several weeks now but this was the first obvious kick she had experienced.

 

“Really?” the Doctor asked, equally as excited.

 

‘Yeah,” Donna said, taking his hand and placing it on the left side of her baby bump. “It was right here.”

 

Donna turned to look at the Doctor over her shoulder and saw him beaming from ear to ear.

 

“It’s a boy,” he stated matter-of-factly.

 

“Really?” Donna asked, her eyes sparkling. “How do you know that?”

 

“Well,” the Doctor responded in his typical way, drawing out the word and rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s an old Gallifreyan belief that if the baby kicks for the first time on the left side then it’s a boy. It’s actually more than a belief it’s Gallifreyan fact. I can’t guarantee that it’s also true for a baby that’s part Time Lord and part human but since we do know the baby has two hearts, I’m pretty sure it’s a little guy in there.”

 

“A boy,” Donna sighed blissfully. Her hand covered the Doctor’s on her growing stomach, both of them hoping to feel another kick. “We’re having a son.”

 

The Doctor had never heard Donna sound so dreamy and he found he quite liked it. No one would make a better mother than his brilliant Donna Noble and he couldn’t wait to see her holding their son in her arms. But for now, and probably for the first time ever in all his many years, he was fine with time standing still.

 

“Merry Christmas, Donna,” he said, placing a kiss on her temple.

 

“Merry Christmas, Spaceman,” she responded. She turned partially on her side and rested her head on his chest, her eyes heavy and sleepy.

 

The TARDIS hummed and widened the sofa, inviting them to stay in this spot for the night. Falling asleep in front of the fire with her husband and unborn son, Donna knew she would never again say that she hated Christmas.


End file.
